<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My girlfriend looks so cute while shes asleep and I don't want anything to wake her up by Ash0605</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842326">My girlfriend looks so cute while shes asleep and I don't want anything to wake her up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605'>Ash0605</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masuki wakes up to find Rokka sleeping next to her, drawing her into a hug. Said hug inhibits her movement, but how is that a problem when your girlfriend is so damn cute?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My girlfriend looks so cute while shes asleep and I don't want anything to wake her up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Masuki groggily opened her eyes, greeted by the view of her pale bedroom ceiling. The room was dimly lit thanks to a slightly open curtain. She attempted to move her body to stretch but felt the weight of an arm on her stomach, effectively hindering her movement. While she panicked at first, she quickly realized there was a very good reason for her circumstances.</p><p>Turning her head, Masuki’s face met Rokkas, who was slumbering away next to her. The arm that was hindering her movement turned out to be one of hers, pulling Masuki into a tight embrace, subconsciously or otherwise.</p><p>The situation was turning out to be pretty damn good, to put it lightly. Thanks to the low light of the room, Masuki had a front seat (or front face?) view with which to look at Rokka. Her body rose up and down slightly with her breathing, her deep, calm breaths synchronizing into a mesmerizing harmony.</p><p><em>Wait that sounds weird</em> Masuki thought, turning her focus to another part of Rokkas face.</p><p>The focal point in question was her entire face. Her light skin was visible thanks to the light allowed into the room, but damn she would have looked even better if the light shone directly into her face, as if chosen by the deities above. Hell, Masuki would have given them a recommendation if she were able; so much about Rokka was angelic after all, and <em>no she wasn’t taking that thought too far</em>.</p><p>Rokka had removed her glasses and her hair scrunchy, or at least that’s what Masuki could ascertain from the view she had of her cobalt coloured hair. She looked just like she usually did on stage. Masuki thought her glasses and scrunchy served as power limiters, which was a weird thought considering Rokka loved her starry scrunchy and needed her glasses to see. Perhaps this was just coincidental, but the removal of these items always transformed Rokka from a meek, precious girl into the cutest badass ever.</p><p>It was a strange juxtaposition seeing Rokka’s confident visage deep in slumber, but it was certainly a pleasant one. Every badass had a soft, vulnerable side and that fact that Rokka felt comfortable showing this to her made Masuki feel a great sense of pride and joy.</p><p>Masuki remained like this for an uncountable amount of time, viewing Rokka’s face with bright, shining eyes and a faint red upon her cheeks. Rokka occasionally giggled and smiled in her sleep, presumably lost in the land of pleasant dreams, and every time she did this Masuki felt warm and gooey inside. It was the kind of stuff that watered your crops, fed your family, and paid your bills, and if the banks weren’t going to accept this as payment Masuki would bloody well force them to.</p><p>“What if we… kissed at… the Popipa live concert Masuki…” Rokka mumbled cutely, grinning widely as she subconsciously embraced Masuki tighter.</p><p>Masuki found herself cursing any entity that would seek to stir Rokka from her slumber. A part of her wanted Rokka to sleep forever, always gracing her with her cute mumbles and melodious breathing. However, this came with the downside of Rokka not playing the guitar, not walking with her to practice, and not going on ramen dates with her, so Masuki compromised on her getting enough sleep to feel revitalized and healthy.</p><p>Unfortunately, the real world seemed to have other ideas, as Masuki heard her phone buzz from on top of the adjacent bedside cabinet, snapping her out of her stupor. Rokka’s arms were entwined around her stomach, leaving her right arm free to reach out and grab her phone.</p><p>She was grateful that the buzz of the phone didn’t awaken Rokka, but the notification itself wouldn’t be the end of her struggles. Viewing the notification revealed two things:</p>
<ul>
<li>The time was 9:55AM, meaning the pair had overslept by several hours.</li>
<li>Rei had sent the following message:</li>
</ul><p>LAYER: I’ll be at your place in 5 minutes.</p><p>Masuki abruptly returned to reality, regaining her memory of the days commitments. The rest of Raise a Suilen was visiting to celebrate the successful live concert they’d had a few days prior. The group wasn’t staying at Masuki’s house all day (The entire world had to know of their achievement after all.) but it was the meeting point.</p><p>However, if her house were used as a meeting point for a group of loud and proud teenagers, the unthinkable would surely happen.</p><p>Rokka would wake up.</p><p>The knowledge of what the two did the night prior still eluded her, but if the pair had overslept, they must have stayed up late. Making sure Rokka got enough sleep was the main reason Masuki decided to stall for time. Being able to see her adorable, precious girlfriend while sleeping was the convenient side effect.</p><p>Masuki convinced herself of her own logic as she hurriedly typed out a message to Rei.</p><p>MASKING: this might be too much to ask, but could you wait an hour before coming in?</p><p>MASKING: its for very important reasons</p><p>Every second struggled by as Masuki awaited confirmation. She imagined Rei enthusiastically agreeing, primarily because it was a good substitute for the confusion she would actually be feeling.</p><p>LAYER: I apologize if I’m prying, but I wonder I those important reasons involve Rokka.</p><p>LAYER: I’ve been trying to contact her all morning.</p><p>Masuki realized she had to conceal Rokkas presence. The thought of two people doing impure things naturally came to mind after knowing that those 2 people slept together, but her and Rokka were the exception! Rokka didn’t feel comfortable taking the next step in their relationship but felt awful for denying Masuki. She needed encouragement and reassurance that she was ok taking it slow and thinking about her boundaries, not a group of friends convinced she pair had already done it.</p><p>MASKING: they dont. Rokkas probably starting an early shift at galaxy</p><p>LAYER: Masuki its Sunday.</p><p>
  <em>Crap.</em>
</p><p>There was no time to think of another excuse for where Rokka could be at this hour. Masuki switched to the camera app on her phone and snapped a selfie of her and Rokka. The picture taken was wonderful, being perfectly centered and with just the right amount of light illuminating their faces, but such thoughts were pushed aside for the function required to send it to Rei.</p><p>
  <em>MASKING sent a picture</em>
</p><p>MASKING: shes hugging me rei</p><p>MASKING: shes so cute</p><p>MASKING: i dont want to wake her up</p><p>LAYER: Is Rokka still asleep?</p><p>MASKING: yeah</p><p>Eternity seemed to pass before Rei replied, after presumably making her own judgement.</p><p>LAYER: I’m not even going to ask what the two of you were up late doing.</p><p>LAYER: Just keep in mind that I’m running slightly behind. Chu2 and PAREO are ahead of me.</p><p>Masuki didn’t need telling twice, leaving Rei on read. She glanced at the time as she switched messages. 10:00.</p><p>MASKING: Chu2 im going to need you to slow down</p><p>MASKING: rei is trying to catch up to you</p><p>MASKING: also the sights around my street are wonderful</p><p>
  <em>Chu2 sent a picture</em>
</p><p>Chu2: LAYER has already told me of your predicament.</p><p>Chu2: Also, nice try MASKING. It’s the middle of the winter and all the trees are bare.</p><p><em>Damn it Rei! </em>Masuki made a mental note to uninvite her from free ramen Thursdays.</p><p>MASKING: its not what you think it is</p><p>MASKING: shes rly cute</p><p>Chu2: I concur!</p><p>Chu2: Speaking of cute, my incredibly cute aide is bolting towards your front door.</p><p>Chu2: I don’t run MASKING. I’m not sure what I can do to help you.</p><p>Masuki realized the implications of Chu2’s message just as she heard a knocking sound resonate from downstairs.</p><p>Masuki felt her soul shatter into pieces as she felt movement from beside her.</p><p>Rokka was finally awake.</p><p>“Morning Masuki…” Rokka groaned, still groggy after stirring from her slumber. Masuki’s hard grimace turned into a smile of acceptance, as she deemed her girlfriend more important than the disturbance from below.</p><p>“Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I think I did.” Rokka replied. She hadn’t moved her hands yet, and instead met Masuki’s eyes with her own. “Was I hugging you all night?”</p><p>“You were. It was great.”</p><p>“You were really scared last night, so I’m glad I helped you calm down and get some sleep.” Rokka finally removed her arms as she sat up and searched around for her glasses and phone. Masuki felt saddened, but there was nothing else she could do with the other members presumably waiting outside.</p><p>Speaking of the other members, another series of louder knocks made their way upstairs. If Rokka intended to ask what time it was, she certainly didn’t need to now.</p><p> “We’ve overslept, haven’t we?” Rokka questioned, the sleepiness in her voice replaced with concern.</p><p>“We have, but don’t worry. You focus on waking up and getting ready. I’ll go answer the door.” Masuki reassured as she left their bed and made her way quickly out of the room. “Just focus on getting ready sweetie-pie.”</p><p>Masuki rushed downstairs to open the door, revealing the other three members of Raise a Suilen waiting outside. The three had opted for their usual casual clothes; Rei was wearing torn jeans, a white shirt and a black, sleeveless jacket, Chu2 wore her school uniform with her cat headphones draped around her neck and PAREO wore her usual pastel colours, her hair adorned in stripes of pink and blue.</p><p>Even in their usual clothes, Masuki felt unnerved in her cutesy pink pajamas covered in bunnies.</p><p>“That’s two rings MASKING. What’s going o-“</p><p>“Wakana Rei you are BANNED from free ramen Thursdays!” Masuki shouted as she pointed her finger at Rei. “Why did you have to send that picture to Chu2?”</p><p>“I was genuinely trying to help you. You wouldn’t have had time to convince Chu2 otherwise.”</p><p>“ANYWAY. I think ILL be asking the questions here.” Chu2 declared. She wasn’t enthusiastic about being interrupted, and this reflected in her angry tone of voice. “What happened between you and LOCK last night?”</p><p>“Whatever you’re all thinking, its not that!” Masuki defended.</p><p>“PAREO! Intimidate her!” Chu2 ordered. PAREO moved forward with a spring in her step and faced Masuki at her full height. Her attempt at an angry face was more funny than scary, and the smaller height and barrage of bright pastel colours only contributed to her ineffective intimidation. </p><p>PAREO’s face softened after a few seconds, perhaps realizing this fact.</p><p>“Massu-san, we’re not going to judge you if you did anything.”</p><p>“Yeah we won’t!” Rei joined in. “Chu2 won’t either!”</p><p>“You guys aren’t listening. We didn’t do anything!” Masuki reaffirmed.</p><p>“Good morning everyone! I can explain!”</p><p>Everyone turned their heads at the unfamiliar voice to see Rokka descending down the stairwell. She had donned a blue starry dressing gown and her glasses. She tried to look confident, but her fidgeting and wandering eyes gave away her nervousness. Perhaps it was the glasses?</p><p>“Me and Masuki were having a movie marathon last night. We ended up watching a horror movie and Masuki got scared out of her skin. She couldn’t even settle down. I offered to cuddle her so she could calm down and sleep and we both ended up dozing off like that.” Rokka explained. “I apologize for any ruckus we caused.”  </p><p>There was silence after Rokkas explanation as everyone in the room except Masuki processed her explanation. Masuki had a fierce blush on her cheeks; not only had she been outed as a big softie (again) she had also found herself starstruck with Rokkas resolving of the situation. Her ability to allay the worries of the other members while dealing with her own insecurities was a remarkable show of confidence.</p><p>Chu2 was the first to speak.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that MASKING. I let my curiosity get the better of me.” Chu2 apologized.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Faults on me for being too embarrassed to tell you all the truth.” Masuki admitted, placing a hand on the back of her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry too. I know you guys didn’t do anything like we were thinking, but if you did, we wouldn’t judge you for it if you told us.” Rei reassured softly.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for trying to intimidate you Massu-san! I think it would be best if you two went up to get changed for now. We’ll get some breakfast made for you!” PAREO chirped. “What would you two like?”</p><p>“I think there’s some eggs in the kitchen.” Masuki turned to Rokka. “Would you like fried eggs, honeybun?”</p><p>“I’m ok with that!”</p><p>“Two fried eggs, coming up!” PAREO confirmed. She led the other members of Raise a Suilen out of the hallway and into a left passage, with Rei giving Masuki a reassuring thumbs up and a grin before joining the pair.</p><p>“Kitchens to the right, guys!” Masuki yelled, chuckling to herself as she saw PAREO and the others double back and go the correct way. She then turned to Rokka and followed her up the stairs to get changed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, cutie-pie. I blew all this out of proportion.” Masuki confessed in a solemn tone. “I didn’t want them to get the wrong idea, especially with you not being comfortable with that stuff yet.”</p><p>Rokka turned to face Masuki, silencing her worries with a kiss.</p><p>“Don’t apologize. At least its done with now. Besides, it feels really nice to know you’re taking my boundaries that seriously.” Rokka reassured, giving a wide beaming smile that scattered her remaining doubts. “Come on, lets get changed and get some food.”</p><p>The pair walked hand in hand to Masuki’s room, exchanging a kiss as they went inside to get changed and start their day with their friends.</p><p>Hours later, Masuki would set the picture she took of Rokka as her phone background, sending it to Rokka so she could do the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got the idea for this at midnight a few days ago! That's the only witty thing I've got to say, other than to stan MasuRokka and to stan RAS.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Any comments or feedback are welcome!</p><p>I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe.</p><p>PS - I originally missed out a word from the title and I'll never live it down</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>